


[柚天]Apart-Ment

by Twiningggg



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiningggg/pseuds/Twiningggg
Summary: [洛]组联文，相恋十年30题原梗：逃家时间在2029年冬





	[柚天]Apart-Ment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happyfuneral](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=happyfuneral).



> >>Apart-Ment  
> >>cp/柚天  
> >>warning/ooc，我忏悔  
> >>柚哥中文十级，天哥日语N1  
> >>私设柚哥打中文字的时候逗号的地方用顿号  
> >>标题=某种介于apart和apartment之间的东西  
> >>接受请继续

两天半的假。

金提着一盒甘蔗往办公室走，踩着路边干净的积雪，心里默数接下来的日程。

快年底了事情特别多，带队出去俄罗斯交流学习，昨天半夜刚从莫斯科飞回来，周末勉强喘口气。下礼拜一早上去看小队员的训练，新来的体能教练是比利时人，似乎沟通还存在一些问题。下午冰协开会，一点半……还是一点二十？

他摸出手机看了一眼。

一点二十，三楼报告厅，中饭大概得吃食堂了。讨论2030奥运周期的训练计划定稿，上次开会就没聊出什么结果，不知道这次散会得几点钟。

金扁扁嘴，把觊觎已久的一家糯米饭从周一的to do list上划掉。

周一下午把报告写了，尽量写个六千字，晚饭去便利店解决。

…呃，其实五千字也够了。

周二开始和春晚分会场组对接，两三天大概谈不下来。

周三晚上体育总局开会，那这两天得把年终总结催到手，文静姐写完了还在修，江哥不知道写完没。

手机震了一下，金点开国家队群聊的小红点之前瞄见置顶的对话框，啧了一声。

羽生的饭局，差点忘了……所以只有两天假。

回了办公室，大半个钟在键盘前头敲敲打打，也就憋出四五百字。他总也集中不了注意力，就趴在电脑跟前眯了一觉，醒来已经过了下班时间，迷迷瞪瞪想起聪哥请了假下午没来，难怪一个人被晾着。眼见今天写不完总结，金收拾好东西关灯离开，认命地叹口气，点开微信置顶又看了一遍昨天的记录。

[博洋、明天我来中国见一见编舞、就在北京。晚饭一起？]

[不过十一点还要赶高铁、大概没时间回家了]

后面跟了个熊本熊的表情。他回了

[emj/ok]

[去哪吃？]

明明还有很多话要讲的吧…要回北京怎么不早说，编舞老师是谁，飞机什么时候到，要不要送他去高铁站，为什么班次这么晚。

但是好像也没什么可问的。羽生会回答些什么他都心里有数：行程是匆忙定的，飞机到的时候你要上班不方便来接，人很多一起坐地铁去高铁站就行，反正生物钟还在加拿大时间，班次晚也无所谓。

所以千言万语汇做ok状的emoji。

餐厅很偏，不知道是哪个人推荐给他的，金博洋钻进车里，把笔电和没吃完的半盒甘蔗扔到副驾上。

他又默念了两遍对方发过来的地址，目光在那句“大概没时间回家”上停留了一下，摸了摸home键切到高德地图开了个导航。

羽生管很多地方都叫做“家”。

在仙台的他自己的房子，他父母的房子，金博洋在哈尔滨的老家和后来买的小别墅，还有他在蟋蟀俱乐部的宿舍，他在东京租住过两年的公寓——总之只要住得久一点就算是家。

金很长时间都误以为日文里的“家”有什么更宽泛的含义，最后发现只在羽生的词汇里有这么宽泛的含义。

拐上三环的时候他才想起来，有两副给小队员新做的冰刀被他落在了昨天住的酒店前台。本来应该下午去取的，给忘了。

今天—21:30—去酒店拿冰刀。

金在自己的备忘录上加了一条。

 

离目的地还剩八百多米的时候车被拦在胡同口之外，金推开车门下来，冻得呲牙，连忙把羽绒服拉链拉到顶。

这店开得也太隐蔽了…

北京这些年雪下得都神经兮兮，他出门那会儿转了雨夹雪，现在融出一地的水，沿着鞋侧的网面渗进他的AJ里。

风也特大，伞打了没打都差不多。湿漉漉的雪被横着吹到他裤腿上，没两步路就都化成水，重得很。

拐了百八十个弯，终于看见羽生似乎是在前面等他。金心情好了一点，凑近了钻到对方伞下，像是贴面礼一样胡乱在他脸上啵了一个。

“胡子没剃干净。这儿。”羽生戳戳他的侧脸。

金点点头，摸着被自己放过的胡茬，看羽生笑得伞都拿不稳，觉得他俩撑同一把伞算了，伸手去扶伞柄，羽生摆摆手。

“米沙找不到路，我去接他。你就沿着这个直走，看见牌子左转进去就是。”

胡同里的灯不怎么亮，雪水已经把他的袜子全泡湿了。金收回手，觉得有点不得劲，但还是点点头，缩回自己的伞底下。

仿江南古建筑的小馆子，菜式精致可爱，主食是粥，盛在热乎乎的小白瓷碗里端上来。

羽生一直忙着和编舞聊节目构成，吃得不多。他坐在金的左边，绝佳的位子，闲着没事就拉过爱人的手捂在手心里。

金实在是累着了，连轴转了好几天，现在没什么心情细听他俩中英混杂的技术交流。埋头喝粥，啥也不说，左手被牵着，右手时不时给羽生夹个菜。

不说话的下场就是还没到八点他就已经完全饱了，米沙换到他边上的座位来唠嗑，金明显感觉到笑的时候牵动肺腔特别累。

“天总，怎么回事儿啊，感觉你今天特别迟钝一点？”

“没事…”他揉了揉太阳穴，“有点困吧大概。”

困是胡扯的，金不无头痛地叹气。下午睡多了，他现在清醒得要命。

九点一刻，小馆子的服务生小心翼翼地敲开包间门说她们要下班了。一班子人收拾东西站起来，合了个影，估计着也该去高铁站了。

羽生的编舞进展很顺利，眼睛亮亮的，看不出是个刚过34生日的人。他替金披上外套，顺势从背后把整个人捞在怀里，挤空羽绒服里的空气。

“我送你回去？”

“不用…”金有气无力，拖着长音回话，牵住羽生的手揣进自己兜里，“还早呢，我自己开车就行。”

羽生挠挠对方的手心，两个人的手腕贴在一起。他觉得金摸起来有点像刚才盛粥的那只白瓷碗。

“那我就和他们一起去坐地铁了哦…你到家记得给我发个微信。”

家。金想了一下才听懂。是说他在冰场边上租住的那个小套间。

“行。”

金倒出车位，冲窗外的人招招手，手机恰好响起来。

那个去拿冰刀的备忘。

他摁掉铃声，扯了扯自己别扭的袜子，拐上机场高速。

 

[我们进站了、在安检。emj/flower]

到酒店之前他收到羽生的微信，金一边停车取卡，一边回了条“我也快到了”的语音。

从前台取了件，他抱着快递盒走出旋转门。门口的防滑垫没铺正，直接踩进一大滩将化的雪水，差点滑倒。

雨夹雪似乎是又转了大雪，他今天忘戴围巾，于是雪片玩命往领子里钻。

金站在原地，清醒得神经都在痛，迫切需要铺好的床、毛绒绒的地毯、不需要等待的热水、装满了温暖空气的房间。

他想象了一下回家的路线长度，果断转回前台，给自己开了个单间。

金带着那盒冰刀刷卡进了房间，暖气很足，比他租的小破公寓好得多。

鞋袜都脱下来晾在暖气片边上，他冲了个热水澡之后把自己埋进被子里。一打开手机就看见整排的99+，简单翻看两眼，隋文静发过来了年终总结的终稿。

金没有点开，翻了个身滚到床边上，手机往柜子上一扔，右手垂到外边。

羽生在忙的是一个小女单的自由滑，明年奥运周期夺金最有希望的选手之一。编曲很漂亮，整个制作周期羽生都全程监工，忙到脚不沾地，欧亚美澳到处飞。

金闭上眼，念起自己还没起稿的六千字报告。

近年来中国队的教练编制已经很丰满，并不需要他亲自上手教人怎么跳4Lz+3T。但密集零碎的行政工作在年底一下子冒上来，时常让他喘不过气。

一时间还不困，他就窝在原地放空，直到被特关提示音拉回现实。惯性动作解锁了屏幕，消息列表里一溜红点又搅得他心烦意乱。

[到家了吗、可不可以facetime？]

[到了]

他随口胡扯，指尖在屏幕上敲得用力。

[不想开视频，今天有点累…]

[那可以语音吗、博洋听我说就可以？]

金感觉到他不太对的语气，很轻地坐起来，牵动疲惫的神经去够外套口袋里的耳机线。

杂音之后羽生的声音传过来：

“…对不起。”

窗外的雪没有声音地积着。

 

耳机里羽生刚结束长达五分钟题为“i'm sorry & i luv you”的论证。金觉得声带酸涨，关掉了自己这边的麦。

兴许是晚上说了太多话了，米沙一直拉着他唠个没完。

[不要道歉]

[你没做错什么]

[我这两天确实很忙，但也没有在委屈自己迁就你]

[新的fs，我很期待]

[没人能拒绝一个排出完美构成的节目的机会，既然得到了它，就去做，别的都先不要管]

羽生大概有很认真地在看，小声吸了吸鼻子。

[感冒了记得吃药]

“嗯…会的”

[花滑是你我的事业，生命，灵魂]

[随便什么]

[是一切]

[它没有错]

[而你]

金敲字的指尖停顿了一下，嫌弃自己矫情。

[被爱的家伙不用道歉]

羽生稍微放下心。

“没有生气，为什么不回家？”

金被拆穿也没觉得尴尬，换了个姿势敲屏幕，矫情过了特别心平气和。

[哪里是家？]

羽生被噎得说不出话，安静了有大半分钟。

“……你是不是在Hilton，房间号多少？”

金愣了一下，发过去一个数字。

 

羽生推开半掩的门的时候，看见金耷拉着眼皮坐在床沿上，把手机壳来来回回抠下来又装上去。

他挨在金的边上坐下，外套撂在手旁，揽着腰把人圈进怀里。金终于放过了手机壳，蔫嗒嗒地由他摆弄，羽生一低头，看见他眨眼眨得飞快。

——这个人哭起来不会有任何动静，就是丁点儿眼泪漫上来再退下去，眼眶都不红。

羽生放下一点的心又揪起来。

金靠在他肩上沉默了一阵子。

“哥，我想吃烧烤。”

“…？？”

“炸鸡啤酒……只有炸鸡也行。”

“那我送你回去？小区边上那家应该没关门。”

金没声儿地笑起来，伸手勾着羽生的脖子枕到他腿上。

是那种累到极致但很开心的笑。

“算了，这里一晚上千把块钱呢，不睡白不睡，明天再去吃。”

羽生还有点状况外，只好点头。

“你怎么找到这儿的？高铁呢，改签了？”

“改签了。你GPS没关，我去看了眼这个就看到了。”

他转过手机屏举到金的面前，是个粉色界面的app，他俩刚在一起的时候下的，给小情侣用来相互定位手机。

金对羽生放心得很，下载之后几乎没怎么点开过，差不多忘了自己手机里还有这么个东西。

原来他一直在用啊…

羽生把躺得歪歪扭扭的金捞起来坐好，自己起身去放外套。

金像是误会了什么，无意识地发出一点疑惑的鼻音，听着好像年龄很小似的。

“你改签了几点？还回去赶高铁吗？”

羽生都没来得及把外套挂进Hilton金贵的衣橱就跑回来，小心翼翼吻他。

“不回。”

当然不。

他怎么舍得。

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 唉，十年想来很难。


End file.
